Wanting for Everything
"Wanting for Everything" is the 16th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Hugo takes Rena fishing, much to Rena's displeasure. Josh tries to return home but when Bob refuses to allow him to return, he is comforted by Andrew. Annie introduces Joe to her new boyfriend. And Liz introduces Nick to her mother, however it doesn't go as expected, when Amanda's dislike for Nick is supported by Ben, resulting in disaster for someone. Meanwhile Henry continues to keep Mary inside, due to fear of people suspecting their mysterious past. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to Josh walking into his bedroom at the Ashdales to find freshly pressed clothes at the foot of his bed. Flash to Josh arriving home to find a feast prepared by Lydia. Flash to Josh walking into his room to find Lydia dusting and cleaning. Josh picks up the phone and dials his father's number, Bob answers on the other line. "Hi, dad," Josh says, nervously. "Why are you calling me?" Bob wonders. "Dad, I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did..." "Say no more," Bob tries. "Dad... I was just wondering if maybe... I could... move back in?" The phone hangs up before Josh can receive and answer, and he slams the phone down in anger. 'Act I' Flash of Nick and Liz in bed. Liz is asleep, holding him. Nick is lying awake, smiling. Flash of Josh walking over towards Liz, but Nick puts her arms around her and begins walking her away from Josh. Nick is at Liz's house, having dinner with Amanda and Liz. The three are eating as Amanda looks up and says, "It's good to finally meet you, Nick. Liz has told me a lot about you." Nick smiles, "Thank you, Ms Taylor, for having me over. I hope to show you that I really want what's best for your daughter." Amanda smiles. Liz initiates a conversation, "You know, mum, Nick is writing a novel." "Oh?" Amanda responds. "I've read some. He's a genius," Liz comments. Nick replies, "Well, Liz is my inspiration." Nick and Liz smile at each other. "So what else do you do, except wiring, Nick?" Amanda asks. Nick ponders, "Eh...not very much." Amanda continues, "And who are you friends at Wiksteria High?" Nick stutters, "Eh...it's really just Liz." Liz tries to defend him, "Yeah, because most people at that school are lame! They're spoiled brats and bullies!" Amanda tries to calm her down, "Now, Liz, just because you've been having a rocky time lately with your friends doesn't mean they're all bad." Liz ignores her and holds Nick's hand. They smile at each other. But Amanda frowns. Joe walks into his house to find Annie standing there to greet him. "What's wrong?" he asks. "What? Nothing's wrong..." she tells him. "You seem like you have... news..." he points out. She pauses, "I have a new boyfriend." Joe sighs. "And I've invited him to dinner tomorrow night and I'd really love for you to meet him," she smiles. "Are you serious, I've met enough of your 'boyfriends'," he tells her. "Like who?" "They always skulk around in the middle of the night. I met one when going to the bathroom once, he told me he was Santa Claus... last time I asked him for anything..." "Come on, Joe, this is serious. I really want you two to meet," she says. "Haven't I got enough going on right now?" he frowns. "You mean the therapist situation? Joe, I'm beginning to think that's a dead end," she tells him. "What...?" he wonders. "Just... never mind. I'm just telling you he's coming for dinner tomorrow... can I expect to see you?" she asks. Joe sighs again, "Yes." Annie smiles and hugs him before proceeding to leave. Rena, Josh, Ben and Joe are standing outside in the street, talking. "So you fancy doing something this afternoon?" Josh asks. "Sorry I'm doing something with Emma," Ben says. "Cant. I'm meeting my mum's new boyfriend," Joe sighs. Josh asks, "Rena?" Rena shakes his head, "I have to go fishing with my Granddad. Can you believe it? Fishing? Today is gonna suck!" "Well, I guess I'll just take another shift at the shop then," Josh says. Suddenly Joe gets on his tiptoes to look over Josh, he asks, "Hey, Rena, isn't that your granddad?" They all turn to see Hugo walking over. Rena sighs. Hugo shouts over, "Renato? That you? Come on, we need to be getting ready for our fishing trip." Rena sighs once more. Hugo frowns, "You kids today are all about your video games and computers! In my day we use to spend all our time outside: swimming in the river and kicking around a ball." Josh snidely remarks, "Really? I didn't think they had balls in your day." Josh sniggers, but Hugo looks at him and frowns, "What are you, a nitwit?! You think it's funny to be old? Well, my mind and body may be falling apart but I could still whip your ass!" Hugo faces Josh with two clutched fists, and gently kicks in the shin. Rena grabs Hugo by the arm, "Come on, let's go fishing." He leads Hugo away. The next morning, Henry knocks on Mary's bedroom door before opening it, entering with a tray, "Wake up," he says. "I've brought breakfast in bed." Mary throws a pillow at his feet, telling him she's not hungry. Henry places the tray on her nightstand and sits at her bedside. "I want to apologize for slapping you... I shouldn't have done that," he tells her. "Dad... please..." she tries."But you insulted the Lord, and that's not alright either. Now I've decided to forgive you for that with breakfast in bed, so long as you're willing to apologize?" he asks. Mary is silent. He attempts to change the subject, "How's school been?" he wonders. "Fine..." she states."No one's been asking any... unwanted questions?" he asks. "Dad, no..." she assures him. "Good, good. Now, are you going to apologize or not?" he wonders. "Not," she states, grumpily. "Alright then," he says, standing up and taking the tray, before leaving the room. Mary gets out of bed and stomps over to the door, angrily slamming it shut. 'Act II' Amanda is clearing up the kitchen the morning after dinner with Nick and Liz walks in with a smile and asks, "So, what did you think?" Amanda looks up and stutters, "Um...Nick was...interesting." Amanda falsely smiles and continues with the cleaning, but Liz persists, "That's it?" Amanda sighs, "Honestly, Liz, I don't think he is quite right for you." Liz looks surprised, "Why? Is this because you heard that stupid rumour of him starting the fire?" Amanda's face drops, "He started the fire?!" Liz shakes her head, "No! Of course he didn't!" Amanda continues, "Well, it's not that. It's just...Nick is...well odd." "Odd?" Liz repeats. "Yes. He has no friends; he spends all his time with you or by himself. He doesn't fit in, Liz. And that's not you. You're not a loner. You were always the most popular girl, having fun at the weekends. That's you. I think because of your falling out with your friends you are feeling alone and Nick has been there. But he isn't right for you, Liz," Amanda explains. Liz begins to tear and screams at her, "How dare you! You don't know anything!" Liz shakes her head vigorously, holding on tight with her hands as if she can't control it. She screams and throws everything off the counter in front of her, before running upstairs. Amanda shouts after her, "Liz, take your pills!" Josh is at Andrew's shop with his head rested lazily against the counter. "Something got you down?" asks Andrew, who enters the room. "What? Oh... no," Josh says, lifting his head. "Okay, yes," he admits. "Well what is it?" Andrew wonders, walking around to face Josh from the other side of the counter. "I called my dad this morning, you know, to talk about..." "Him kicking you out for being gay?" Andrew asks. "Yeah, that. I asked him if I could move back in, but... he hung up," Josh says. "Oh... I'm sorry," Andrew tells him. "Thanks, but unless you can give me the money for a place of my own, I don't have much to console myself with right now," Josh tells him. "I'm sure it seems that way now, but making it on your own isn't so hard. Look at me, I dropped out of high school, I worked my ass off, and now I'm a business owner," Andrew points out. "You really think so?" Josh wonders. "I really do." Liz and Nick are sitting together. "So did your mum like me?" Nick asks. Liz looks down. "What is it?" he asks, concerned. Liz looks up teary, "Nick, she said that I can't see you anymore." Nick stands to his feet. Liz says, "It must be that stupid rumour...I know she would like you...I know..." Nick begins breathing heavy, "Calm down, Liz. There's no benefit from getting upset. We'll figure something out." Liz smiles, "Okay." Nick then walks off. He walks around the corner, and once out of sight, he begins shouting to himself and hitting the wall violently. Emma and Katie pass him. Emma remarks, "What a freak." Katie says, "I'll come over to join you and Liz in a moment." Katie walks off, as Emma sits with Liz. They greet each other. "Everything all right?" Emma asks. "Just stuff with Nick," Liz tells her. "Ah. Things are going great with Ben and I. I know I can come across a bit much, and things haven't been easy for me. I'm really thankful to have had him," Emma says. Liz smiles. "What about Katie? She over that boy from the shop?" Emma asks. Liz replies, "I don't think she really had feelings for him. I'm just glad she's over Ben." Emma's eyes widen, "She liked Ben." Liz nods. Katie then joins then, sitting down, "Hey. What's up?" Emma stares at her. Joe is sitting down to dinner with Annie and her new boyfriend, Brian, and conversation appears scarce. Joe finishes his meal and Annie offers to take his plate, along with her one and Brian's and she left the room. "So, Joe. What subjects are you learning at school at the moment?" Brian tries. Joe pauses, "The usual." Brian nods, awkwardly, "Must be nice." "It is," Joe says, nodding as well. Annie walks back into the room with three dessert plates, handing them around the table. "Aw well this looks delicious, thank you, Ann," Brian says before kissing her. Joe turns away, disgusted and Brian asks him if he's not going to thank his mother as well. "Oh... thank you... mother," Joe says, Annie thanks him, awkwardly, and the meal goes on in silence. Annie tries to break it in the same way Brian did, and asks Joe his hobbies. "Right now I'm just trying to take down a pedophile," Joe tells them, eating a mouthful of cake. Annie spits her wine, telling him that's hardly an appropriate topic. "Sorry," Joe says. "Just trying to distract myself from all this... bonding." Rena and Hugo are out on the lake in Hugo's fishing boat. "Having fun?" Hugo asks. Rena nods politely. "Better than 'cruising for chicks' ain't it?" Hugo continues. "No," Rena chuckles. Hugo chuckles back, "Yeah, I guess not." They both sit for a while, with their fishing rods in the water, enjoying the silence. Eventually Rena says, "Granddad, I've decided to find my real parents." "Oh?" Hugo replies. Rena continues, "Yeah. I found from the orphanage where they live. It's not that far from the city." Hugo merely nods in response. Suddenly something begins pulling on Hugo's rod. He jumps up with excitement, "Quick, grab the net, boy!" Rena quickly grabs a small net. Hugo shouts over, "Not that one! This is a biggie!" Rena then grabs a bigger net and places it over the water. Hugo brings up his fish and puts it in the net. It is a fairly large trout, but Hugo sighs, "Put it back." Rena looks confused, "Why?" "It's not the fish I'm looking for," he explains. Rena drops the fish and then asks, "Can't we eat this one?" Hugo explains, "I have enough trout at the house to last six years. The fish I'm looking for is called 'Walter'." "Walter?" Rena asks. Hugo tells him, "Walter is the biggest fish I ever caught, but he was too heavy and got away. But I'll catch that son of a bitch, before I die." Hugo stares into the lake. 'Act III' Next day, Henry walks into Mary's room again and tells his sleeping daughter to wake up. "Dad... Are you trying the whole bed in breakfast angle again?" she asks, not lifting her head from the pillow. Suddenly, a ''splash is audible and Mary's head is covered in ice water. Henry, who's holding a bucket, tells her, "Nope." Mary stands up out of bed, shocked and shakes in an attempt to dry off. "Dad, what the hell?!" she demands. "Please don't blaspheme," he requests. Mary rolls her eyes before asking Henry what he wants. "It's Sunday," he reminds her, "I've discovered a local church near here and I figure we should start going." "Ugh, seriously? What happened to laying low?" she asks. "We need to start becoming a part of this community, young lady. And we'll start by going to church every week. Then we'll have established new roots in this town and no one will suspect that we have some already," he explains. "So you want to go out and meet people to make sure they don't recognize us? Good plan..." she sighs. "Have you got a better one?" he asks her. "Tell me, 'cause I'm curious, how many Hail Marys does it take to account for what you did when we visited the last time?" "Believe me, my child, I am aware of my sins," he assures her. "But it's bad enough my chiropractor practice got moved here of all places, so we may as well make the best of it. Anyway, church starts in half an hour, be dressed and ready by then, and remember, this is a church, not a brothel. Don't dress in what you normally do." She scowls and he leaves her room. Joe sits down on his couch but Brian and Annie soon walk into the same room and sit on the adjacent sofa, he scowled. Soon, Annie left the room to go to the bathroom, leaving Brian and Joe together once more. "Now how is it that such a wonderful woman as your mother hasn't been snatched up already?" Brian asks, playfully. "Yeah..." Joe states, "My guess it's the herpes." "The.. The what?" "Oh, she didn't tell you? The doctor gave her specific instructions to warn anyone she has intercourse with about anything that she might be... transmitting," Joe tells him. Brian is silent, not believing this. "You two have been having sex, right? Of course, I haven't heard you through the walls yet. You should hear some of the noises she made with her last boyfriends, she would have a new guy here at least twice a week, and they would all pleasure her nicely." "I... I don't think you should be talking about..." Brian tries. "I mean, some guys gave her more of a low key orgasm, but when she really goes for it it's more of a... have you ever seen monkeys have sex on those wildlife shows? When my mom climaxes she sounds like an orang-utan. Can you believe that?" Joe asks. Brian is silent and Annie walks into the room, flicking the channel over to a nature show, orang-utans are seen on the screen making an "ooh-ooh-ah-ah" monkey noise and Joe points to the screen, mouthing to him "That's it". A wide-eyed Brian quickly asks Annie to go and get him a beer from the fridge and she obliges, Brian then advances Joe and tells him, "All right, you little shit! I'm not going anywhere and you can't trick me into doing so. So I suggest you sit down, shut up and deal with it. Oh, and when I'' fuck your mom, I find she sounds more like a dolphin." Rena and Hugo are still on the lake in their boat. Rena asks him, "How do you know that none of the fish we've caught is 'Walter'?" Hugo shakes his head, "'Water' is big. A beast!" Walter looks around, noticing a small cove which is surrounded by rocks. Walter smiles, "Look. Doesn't that look like the perfect hiding spot for a crafty son of a bitch like 'Walter'?" Rena looks concerned, "It's really rocky over there." Hugo smiles, "Nonsense. Now, get on the front of the boat and tell me where the rocks are." Rena climbs onto the front of the boat, and directs Hugo around the rocks, steering around them. They eventually make it into the cove. Rena smiles, grabs his rod and begins fishing. They sit for a while, enjoying the peace, with Rena's rod in the water, catching several small fish and throwing them back in the lake. Later, something begins pulling on it. Rena suddenly has a look of excitement on his face, "Quick, grab the net!" Hugo does so and places it over the water. Rena struggles to lift the fish, pulling with all his might. Eventually a large fish plops out of the water, and he places it into the net. Hugo stares at and then confirms, "It's 'Walter'!" He begins to jump around and sing happily, and Rena does the same. After the two calm down, they get ready to drive back, smiling at having the large fish with them. Hugo tells Rena to then get back on the front of the boat, so he can direct them around the rocks. "You get on the front of the boat. I want to drive," Rena tells him. Hugo smiles, "Sure." Hugo goes over to the front of the boat, and Rena begins steering the boat according to how he directs. "How fast does this thing go anyway?" Rena asks. Suddenly he puts down the accelerator and the boat jolts forward, crashing into a rock which stops it immediately. Rena merely jolts in his seat, however Hugo goes flying forward, off the boat and into the lake. Rena screams after him and jumps into the water, swimming over to Hugo. He grabs Hugo and helps him onto a rock. They smile at each other, assuring each other they are fine. However, with their boat crashed, they begin looking around for help to arrive. The sun is beginning to set, and the water is getting cold. Josh walks into Andrew's store. "Feeling cheerier today?" Andrew asks, smiling. Josh nods, approaching the counter. "Thanks for cheering me up, but... still feel guilty over the whole 'living with the Ashdales' deal... I try and help out, but..." "I get it," Andrew says. "Well, you got your job here, if you wanna help support." "Barely," Josh says, "I'm just not as entrepreneurial as you, I guess..." he says."Well, not everyone has it, my advice, stick with school, unlike what I did," Andrew assures him. "Thanks..." Josh tells him. There is a pause. "You know, if you really feel that bad about living off the Ashdales...you could crash with me at my apartment?" Andrew suggests. Josh looks up, excited, "Really?" "Sure, why not? And I'm hardly clean, so as far as pitching in goes, you'll just have to turn up to your shifts," Andrew says. "Will do," Josh assures him, walking behind the counter and smiling at his employer. Liz is walking over to Emma and Katie, when Nick runs over to her. "Hey," Liz smiles to him. Nick smiles back, "I have something for you. You said your mum was gonna check your phone so we can't talk. Well, until things get better, I have another idea..." Nick holds up two walkie-talkies. He continues, "...Now, we can still speak all the time. Just turn up the switch to turn it on." Nick demonstrates and then hands it to her. Liz smiles, "This is great, for now." Meanwhile Katie and Emma are sitting together. "Is Ben meeting us?" Katie asks. Emma looks at her blankly, " Yes, he is." Katie smiles, "That's nice. I like Ben." Emma sits forward, "Do you? How much?" Katie looks confused, "What?" "I know you have feelings for Ben," Emma tells her. Katie realizes what she's talking about, "Oh. I'm over that, Emma. You don't need to worry." "Well, I know I don't need to be worry. I mean look at me. Why would Ben ever even look at you when he has me?" Emma says. Katie just looks at her disgusted, standing up and leaves. Liz and Ben then walk over, to join them. However Emma stands too, and leaves. Liz and Ben sit down confused. "What's up with them?" Liz asks. "Not sure," Ben says, "By the way, Liz, you've seemed a bit down lately. Everything okay? I hope you know that people don't blame you for what happened here the other day. They look down on Val for..." Liz stops him, "That's not why I'm upset. But thank you, Ben." "Oh. Then why are you upset?" Ben asks. Liz sighs, "My mum. She doesn't want me seeing Nick." Ben nods, "Ah. Well, I'm sure she's just doing what she thinks is right. And I hope you don't mind me saying Liz, but I can't disagree with her." Liz looks at him surprised. However the walkie-talkie is still on. Nick is holding onto the other walkie-talkie. He looks cross. Flash to Rena and Hugo arriving home after fishing, having bonded. Flash to Joe turn around to see Annie and Brian arrive home, the latter's arm around the former's shoulder. Josh walks into Andrew's apartment with a suitcase of his things. Ben is seen walking out of his classroom which he stayed late inside at the end of the day to complete some extra credit work, he opens a door leading to the stairwell and Nick is seen emerging from the corner and walking behind him. As Ben is about to walk down the first step, Nick pushes his back, causing him to fall and tumble severely down the steps, rolling across several landings. Nick walks down the stairs and past an unconscious Ben on his way out, whose head begins producing blood. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes